Gold and Silver's Yaoi Adventure
by HappyCow1
Summary: Gold/Ethan and Silver/Rival are together in a house for 2 weeks! See what happens!
1. Chapter 1

TheSilver was struck. He looked back at his team. All the effort he had put into that team. His feralgatr, had ran out of HP, and had fainted. His anger rose inside him and prepared to insult his rival, Gold.

No. I'm not that kind of person. He withdrew his feralgatr and smiled. Good job buddy. He whispered. His heart still stung. He thought he changed. He had tried training his Pokemon with kindness, but he still failed. He thought back when he first battled Gold in Cherrygrove... He had stolen the totodile, and it practically hated him. It was only after the battle in Mahogany town that they really started to bond. He would never forget when his golbat evolved into a crobat. It was so nice to feel like the Pokemon loved him. He looked of at Gold. He was hugging his Suicune and saying good job. Silver walked forward timidly and shook his hand.

"Good game Silver!" He said cheerfully. That was what he always said when he won. Silver took a good look a Gold. When they had met in Cherrygrove, Gold was just a little scrawny kid. He had definitely changed. He was much taller now, a good deal taller than Silver, and his voice had become noticeably deeper. Both boys were almost 15, with them taking off when they were 11.

"Well Gold, I guess you are taking off for the Johto league."

"Aren't you?"

"If you could beat me that bad, then I don't stand a chance... I need to become stronger."

"When I finish the league, you can come over to my house in New Bark Town. My mom is over in Hoenn, but maybe you could stay for a while and train some before you face the league."

"Yeah." Silver said. "I'de like that."

Gold leaped as he finished off Lance's last dragonite with an attack from his Umbreon.

"Yes!" He shouted. "I did it! WE did it!" Gold ran over to his Umbreon and gave it a hyper potion.

Lance sigh as he accepted his loss. Lance lead him into the Pokemon hall of fame, and closed the door.

Silver ordered another surf from his feralgatr against a wild graveler. Yes! Level 60!

"Return!"

"Ferrrrra!"

"Silver!" Silver pocketed the Pokeball and turned back to see gold, carrying his Umbren, with Meganium and Typhlosion following close behind. He was riding Suicune with Sudowoodo on his back and Noctowl flying in the air.

"You won!?"

"Yeah! I can't believe it!"

"Woohoo!"

"Lemme call my mom!" Gold was sweating buckets. He had taken his jacket and shirt off in the heat of victory. Silver was surprised by how well toned Gold was. Silver averted his eyes from his torso.

"Bah! No connection! Whatever. I didn't expect it anyway. We are in victory road's cave, and my mom in over in Hoenn... But did you make sure your parents are okay with it?"

Silver new his father, Giovanni couldn't give two craps about him, and his mom was long gone as far as he new.

"Yeah. They are uh... Traveling too!" Gold smiled at him. Silver loved it when he smiled at him like that. His bright Golden eyes shone and his mouth smiled over his cute face. It made him feel 10x worse about lying to him, but he just blushed and smiled back.

Oh god. I can't be gay...

"Let's go Noctowl! Use fly!"

"Crobat! To New Bark!"

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Glad you liked part one!

"So... This is the place." Gold said as they entered the house. Silver guiltily looked at Elm's lab through the window as he remembered the stolen totodile. He looked away and continued through the doorway. The house was small, much smaller compared to Giovanni's mansion that Silver spent most of his childhood in. It may have been big, but that house carried some of the worst memories.

Gold inhaled deeply and savoured the smell of home that his nose would soon get used to. He looked over at Silver, who was deep in thought. 4 years ago, Silver was a pudgy snob with messy hair and an uncomfortable physique. He had lost so much weight in the past few years, and his overall appearance seemed less vicious. He had a very feminine appearance, with long red hair, a slim body with tight clothes and pale skin. He had large, sharp eyes and was short for his age. His eyes were a sharp black, that he had obviously obtained from his father, Giovanni. These eyes if used right, could be intimidating, or beautiful. The rest of the day was spent unpacking and getting cleaned up from victory road.

"'Kay, your Pokemon ready?" Gold asked as he clutched an Ultraball.

"Yes... GO, CROBAT!"

"Suicune lets GO!"

The two boys battled it out for hours. No items. Just pure, hard battling. Eventually the Pokemon were whittled down to one Pokemon each.

"Let's go, Umbreon!" Screamed Gold.

"Finish it off! Feralgatr, use surf!" Silver screamed.

Although you may think Silver won, they tied, for both Pokemon ran out of PP on all of their moves.

They were that tied.

"Man I'm tired! I need to take a shower." Gold said. "You can take my mom's shower."

"Sure..."

Silver walked into the shower. Silver slowly undressed. Why am I so attracted too this boy... Gold...

His smile, his eyes...

Gold shook his head, and stepped in the shower.

He kept the shower quick and ran out with the towel around his waist. He went upstairs to where his clothes were. Gold walked around the corner. They froze.

Golds enchanting eyes stared at him and made him immobilised. Gold walked towards him without a word. They went inside Gold's room and Gold closed the door. Gold's larger frame made Silver retract back into the room. Silver was blushing and his heard was beating so fast...

"Gold... What is..."

"Shhhh." Gold put a finger to Silver's lips. His fingers spread over his chin and grabbed his face firmly. The whole time his golden eyes were staring deeply in to Silver's pitch black ones. Gold's hand firmly gripped Silver's face and pulled in his face for a kiss...

Gold welcomed Silver's mouth and he vigorously kissed it. His tongue licked over Silver's lips. He stroked Silver's neck with one hand and pants bulge with the other. Silver inwardly gasped and arched back and suddenly...

He was back in the shower. It was all a dream. Silver squeezed his eyes shut and turned off the water. This has got to stop.

To he continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Silver sighed and turned on the water. He was used to the supple amount of hot water in his crystalline rimmed bathtub (with jets) but the chilly water felt soothing against his red burning face. The strands of water quickly socked his long crimson hair and allowed Silver to clear his mind. A mirror on the back of the shower allowed Silver to see his own reflection. Silver was thin because he hadn't eaten much the past few months. He was very poor, his Pokemon were weak, the majority of his money were quickly snatched from him by trainers who defeated him in battle. But after finally befriending Gold, Silver learned to take the time to train and care for his pokemon. He started winning more. However, he spent an enormous amount of money on Max Potions and Pokéballs, so he was hungry all the time. Silver's pale skin contrasted against his mahogany hair. As a baby, his hair was a bright cherry red, almost pink. As he got older, it darkened to an extent. His hair was the longest it's ever been, falling just below his shoulders. Silver was rather short as well, he was close to turning 15 and he was only 5'1". Gold used to be the same height as him, but now was almost 5'7"...Silver blushed lightly and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Gold is so much more then me, why is he bothering to be friends with me? Why is he being so kind...?" Silver whispered to himself. Silver leaned against the shower wall and tried his best to clear his mind.

Silver finally finished washing up and dried himself with a small yellow towel. He put on some black, athletic shorts and a navy blue t-shirt. A put his hair in a lose ponytail and positioned his red framed glasses on the bridge of his nose. As he walked through the small house he noticed several pictures of a young Gold and his mother hanging on the walls. Silver smiled as he saw a picture of Gold, probably 5 or 6, proudly watering a small berry bush. His wide smile was something that had never changed as he got older.

"Eee! Eee!" Silver jumped up and whirled around, fumbling for his nonexistent poke balls. He then relaxed as he realized that it was just a little pokemon. It had bright purple fur and an innocent face. It's tail resembled a hand.

"I see you've met Aipom." Gold said as he came down the hallway. "You should have seen the look on your face! You were terrified!" Gold chuckled and knelt down to allow the small Pokemon to crawl up and perch himself on his shoulder. "He's our pet. Did you miss me little buddy?" Gold playfully scratched its head and gently set it down. Silver glanced outside the window and saw the sun setting.

"It's getting late." Silver mentioned. "Yeah... You can set your sleeping bag down on the cot that I set up in my room." Silver lightly jogged upstairs and walked into Gold's room. It was small, with blue walls and pokeball wallpaper that was peeling. A mattress that had a large quilt neatly set on it was placed in the corner of the room. His room was covered in Pokemon figurines and toys, neatly set on small pedestals. A wooden drawer was probably filled with clothes, and a lamp with a pokeball lampshade. He had a poster with Trainer Red, the champion of Kanto, taped on his wall. Some posters of various rock and roll bands were randomly set up on the walls around the room.A small bookshelf with a ranged selection of books, from fantasy books to informational Pokemon books, was by the mattress. An enormous map which included every single region with pins marking where he has traveled. Lastly in the corner was a very new and expensive looking computer. It had a PC gaming controller connected to it. It hadn't hit him earlier, but Gold was actually extremely rich. He would have plenty of money to buy nice things. Silver sighed and sat down on the cot in the center of the room. He laid out his sleeping bag and set his luggage under the cot. He laid down spread eagled and glanced at the PC. He realized that underneath the desk that the PC was sitting on were multiple tissue boxes. Several small bottles of lubricant were messily shoved behind the monitor. Silver quickly looked away and felt his face grow hot. As he helplessly tried to to think of something else he began to feel uncomfortably hard. His stiff member begged for attention and Silver without thinking began to stroke it. He began to think of Gold... Gold kissing him, touching him, Gold putting his... Silver came on his hand and in his shorts. "God that was amazing..." He whispered to himself. However, footsteps began to be heard up the stairs...


End file.
